Maya's Story
by TRUSSELL33
Summary: Special request story. Booth finally shows Brennan that everything really does happen eventually. What I think we all would have liked to see the second episode of Season 5 lead to. This is a one shot.


**I received a special request for my take on a moment in the second episode of Season 5 and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but they would have more fun if they did.**

Booth stretched out on his stomach under the sink and turned off the water valve, then turned to gaze at a laughing Brennan who sat beside him on his kitchen floor with water dripping from her hair. Droplets sparkled on her lashes and drew attention to those gorgeous blue eyes, and her white button up blouse was rendered almost transparent by the dampness. Booth felt his breath catch at the vision before him. His heart fluttered and his gut clenched with how much he missed having this woman in his arms, in his bed and in his life as his partner, his wife, his everything. Even though they had never actually spent a night in each other's arms, he felt like they had and he knew, deep in his soul that the this woman was the same Bren who had been his wife in his coma dream. This woman was meant for him, to be with him for the rest of their lives. She was the other half of him. His soul mate. It didn't matter what nonsense Sweet's spouted about brain scans. His love for his Bones was in his heart, not in his head.

He scooted himself out from under the sink, still on his back and she bent over shaking her arms and head, trying to splatter him with water like a dog shaking itself dry after a bath. He held up his hands as shields and they both shrieked with laughter.

"Enough, Bones. I give, ok?" he finally managed to get out between chuckles. She stopped shaking herself and leaned back against the cabinets, pulling her knees to her chest. He stood and held out his hand to assist her to her feet. She looked at him in surprise and pointed under the sink.

"Aren't we going to fix that?" Booth shook his head.

"Not tonight, Bones. I'll have to get more supplies before we can tackle that one." She looked disappointed as she took his hand and stood. He involuntarily glanced down and couldn't tear his eyes away from the almost transparent white blouse, covering an equally wet, opaque white lace bra that revealed nipples pebbled into hard little nubs by the dampness. He didn't realize that his eyes went almost black and he actually licked his lips until she glanced down and gasped, plucking and holding the shirt away from her chest. She glanced up at him shyly.

"I really should get going." She turned toward the door. He grabbed her arm.

"What? Why?" She indicated her wet clothing.

"Booth, I'm all wet. I need to go home and change."

"But, Bones, we've already ordered dinner," he whined. She shrugged helplessly. No way was she sitting around and having dinner with him in this blouse. He had already gotten an eyeful and that wasn't going to happen again. As if he could read her mind, he offered a solution.

"I've got plenty of t-shirts. I'd be happy to loan you one. Come on, Bones, stay, please." She was softening and she knew he could see it. He shot her a triumphant grin and dragged her down the hallway by the hand. Grabbing a t-shirt from his bedroom, he turned her in the direction of the bathroom and gave her a sharp slap on the butt to get her moving. She stiffened in shock, but he didn't even realize what he had done. He headed back to the living room whistling under his breath. She went into the bathroom, dried and combed her hair and removed her blouse and bra before slipping his soft t-shirt on over her head. She loved the feel of his clothing against her bare skin. Truth be told, she craved feeling him, all of him, completely bare against her bare skin. She finally left the bathroom and joined him in the living room just as their pizza arrived.

They didn't bother with plates and cutlery just ate the pizza straight from the box. Booth had never considered eating pizza an erotic experience until tonight, but watching Brennan lick sauce from the corner of her mouth then gather strings of cheese on her finger and bring that finger to her mouth, slipping it past her lips and sucking off the cheese made him bite back groans and fist his hands to keep them from reaching for her and dragging her into his arms. By the time they were finished with the pizza, he was hard and aching. They settled in, side by side, on the sofa to watch a movie and he turned slightly toward her. Something had been bothering him all day and, after their talk of being honest with each other and saying what was on their minds, he hoped she would be open to listening.

"Bones," she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "You know that we said whenever something was on our minds we should just tell the other one?" She sat up straight, put on her listening face and nodded. He pulled on his earlobe in an unconsciously nervous gesture. "Well, today when we were questioning James Bonds' girlfriend and she indicated that she thought we were a couple, you got this look of, I don't know, almost disgust on your face. What was that all about?" She didn't look like she was going to even acknowledge the question for a moment.

"First of all, Booth, James Bond is a fictional character and we didn't question his girlfriend today." He rolled his eyes. "And I have no idea what look you might be referring to." He stared at her in shocked disbelief. _She had just bold faced lied to him. She knew exactly what he was talking about_. Well, little miss I'm glad we can be honest with each other wasn't going to get away with it.

"Cut it out, Bones. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Shaking her head, her face took on a mulish expression and that made him even more determined to make her admit it. So, ok, maybe a different question was in order. He tipped her face toward him with a finger under her chin. "Do you really find the idea of being intimate with me disgusting?" She shot off the couch as if it had bitten her on the butt and headed for the door. He was so surprised; she almost escaped before he could stop her. His hand reached over her head and slammed the door shut before she could slip through, trapping her against the door with his body pressed tightly against her back. "What the hell, Bones?" She leaned her forehead against the door and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about this, Booth." _Well, too damn bad, because he sure as hell did._

"I thought we could talk about anything, Bones." He knew he was taunting her and couldn't make himself stop. Didn't want to stop. He wanted her to yell at him, to get physical, to put her hands on him. Actually, he wanted her to put her hands all over him so he would have an excuse to drag her down the hallway to his bedroom and get very physical. Every day of being with her yet not with her since waking from the dream world where they had been so happy had been sheer torture and he had reached the limits of his control, he realized. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he turned her to face him, stifling a groan as the friction of the motion caused him to shudder from pleasure. Her eyes flew to his face and she immediately turned and tried to open the door again. She was killing him with all the wiggling and squirming. He turned her back around and leaned his weight against her, not enough pressure to hurt her but enough to hold her still. She looked up at him furiously.

"Let me go, Booth." He smoothed her hair behind her ear and leaned his forehead against hers.

"No. Answer my question, Bones." Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"Why? What does it matter, Booth? It's not like that's ever going to happen so why do you care how I feel about it?" She was almost yelling, which was so unlike his calm, rational Bones that he pulled back a little in surprise, giving her room to bring her hands up to his chest. He was stunned by her questions.

"Who says that you and I are never going to happen, Bones?" he almost whispered against her ear and heard a sob break free. She shoved against his chest so hard that she moved him back a couple of steps and she was definitely yelling now.

"You, Booth!" shove, "you say it every damn day," shove, "with your stupid line," shove, "and your everything happens eventually, but just not today," shove, shove, "and your freaking I love you in an atta girl kind of way." She yelled the last directly in his face. _Man, she was pissed and, God, was she gorgeous when she was pissed_. Before he could answer, she turned and headed for the door again. _Oh, hell, no, if she wanted a fight, he'd give her a fight, but she was not leaving this apartment, not now, when he felt that everything he could ever want was within his grasp. _He went after her, once again, trapping her against the door, her back to him, forehead resting against the door. His arms slipped around her waist and it felt like he was home. At this moment, he realized that he had been a fool to listen to Sweets and even Cam. He loved this woman and had been hurting her without even realizing it. _Well, that stopped here and now_. Leaning down, he nuzzled her hair aside and dropped a kiss on the side of her neck, delighting in her stifled gasp. When he took her earlobe between his teeth, she couldn't hold back the groan or the way her body shifted against his.

"I love you, Bones," his hot breath puffed over the sensitive shell of her ear.

"I know, Booth." He was surprised to hear a fair amount of disgust and a great deal of sadness in her voice. His head came up and his eyes narrowed. Somehow, he got the impression that they weren't on the same page here.

"What do you know, Bones?"

"That you love me, Booth," she used her best _would you please pay attention_ voice, "you told me, remember?" _Nope. They definitely weren't on the same page._ She was still talking about that chicken shit declaration of love where he had told her he loved her in one breath and taken it back in the next. _Who could blame her for being confused?_ Well, after tonight there was no way she couldn't know how he felt about her. He gently turned her to face him, cupping her face in his palms and tipped her face upward.

"No, Bones, I don't love you in an atta girl kind of way," he saw the hurt invade her eyes and rushed into speech, "I love you in a man/woman kind of way. The kind of way that makes it hard to think about anything but dragging you off to bed most of the time," her eyes widened and darkened at his words, "the kind of way that makes me want to be with you every moment of every day." His lips hovered over hers. "I love you the way I know I will love you for the rest of my life." His lips covered hers and this was no tentative first kiss. This was a _God, I've missed you and please, don't ever go away and leave me like that again _kiss. Lips and tongues mated, breaths rushed out in sighs and whimpers, hands reached out to touch and stroke, and when Booth swung her into his arms and strode toward the bedroom, she looked deeply into his beautiful, brown eyes and whispered the most beautiful words he'd ever heard.

"I love you, Seeley Booth." The words hit him so hard that he almost dropped her. He did stop and lower his forehead to hers. "I love you, too, Temperence Brennan." And as much as it killed him to say it, the next words just slipped out.

"We don't have to do this tonight." Her eyes narrowed and a seductive gleam entered them.

"Oh, really? You don't want to?" she purred, stroking her hand along the side of his neck. _Hell, yes, he wanted to so bad that he was surprised he didn't already have her underneath him_, but the choice needed to be hers.

"Yeah, I want to, Bones." His voice was deep and husky. She gave a throaty little laugh that sent shivers skittering down his spine and reached up to capture his lips.

"Then what are you waiting for, Booth?" _Oh, yeah, Baby_. He strode purposefully to the bedroom and gently lay her down, standing back to just gaze at the captivating sight of his Bones, his Bren, sprawled on his bed with her auburn hair spread around her. He'd been dreaming about this for years. Then she held out her arms and he smiled. It was time to make this dream a reality.

He crawled toward her on the bed on all fours, the smoldering, sexy look she gave him made him want to throw back his head and howl like the animal he was imitating. He crawled up her body and noticed that his t-shirt had ridden up exposing a strip of soft abdomen. His head lowered, nose nuzzling the soft cotton of the shirt higher as his lips and tongue worshipped the skin it uncovered. She let out a soft, breathy moan and one hand came to the back of his head, running through his hair and urging him to move upward. He nuzzled the shirt higher to reveal her bare breasts and shuddered, closing his eyes. He hadn't even let himself wonder if she had taken her wet bra off earlier knowing that he would never be able to calmly sit in his living room and eat pizza with that thought running through his head. Opening his eyes he gazed at the firm white mounds topped with dark pink centers that lay before him, unconsciously licking his lips.

At her moan, his head came up and he saw that he gaze was fixed on his mouth. Shooting her a sexy grin he lowered his head and drew the tip of his tongue from the base of her breast to the center, circling around but never touching her straining nipples. He repeated this action with both breasts until she was whimpering and arching underneath him, both hands fisted in his hair trying to force his mouth where she wanted it.

"Booth, please," she whispered. That's all it took and his head descended, mouth and lips feasting on the pebbled nipples, their groans mingling. Her heels dug into the mattress and her pelvis arched upward, rubbing against his straining erection. His breath escaped in a hiss and his hips came down, pressing her into the mattress and grinding himself into her mound. Feeling a sense of urgency come over him, he quickly stripped off her and then his shirt, tossing them aside and lowering his chest to hers. Her nipples grazed his chest causing his own to tighten in response. Brennan's head fell back with a long moan. Booth's open mouth immediately latched onto her throat, one hand fisting in her hair and pulling her head back just roughly enough to make her shudder in response. His mouth worked its way up her throat, to her ear, across her jaw and took her mouth in a deep, hot, claiming his property kiss that made her breath catch.

Brennan was almost incoherent with need. She had wanted to be like this with Booth long before she loved him, had frequent fantasies about it, in fact. But, this was so much better than any fantasy. The pleasure of his touch washed over her entire body making it tighten and throb with arousal. She was so wet that her soaked panties were a little uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than for him to strip them off and slide into her, taking them both where he had all but promised to lead her that day at the diner after the pony play case. Her hands brushed over the hard, steely muscles of his chest and moved lower, feeling the muscles of his abdomen tighten and clench as she reached down and undid his belt buckle, carefully lowering the zipper.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes as her movements caused her hand to lightly brush the length of his erection. His breathing stopped as she slipped that oh so clever hand into his underwear and closed it around his straining erection. Her hand was soft and warm against him and he shuddered as she began to move it lightly up and down his length. Every nerve ending in his body throbbed with the need to plant himself inside this woman and make her scream his name. He had thought he was prepared for how making love with her would feel, from his memories of the coma dream, but those paled in comparison with the sensations and emotions the lightest brush of her hand or the softest sigh escaping her lips roused in him. And suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her. His hands moved to her jeans, quickly disposing of the button and zipper. She made a small moue of disappointment when his weight shifted to his knees, but hummed her approval when his hands moved to her waistband and stripped off her jeans and underwear, leaving her bare before him. He sat back on his heels and just enjoyed the sight of that perfect body arching and writhing on his bed, tempting him to come back to her. He quickly stripped off his own jeans and underwear, doing just that. They both gasped at the first contact of completely bare flesh touching everywhere.

Brennan's hands were all over him, smoothing over his chest and abdomen, brushing over but not lingering on his hard on, lightly scratching up and down his back. Her mouth was latching onto any part of him that she could reach, licking, nipping, sucking and seeing her so close to being out of control made him so hard that he hurt. Her hands settled on his ass, digging in pulling his hips downward as she spread her thighs and thrust upward, coating his throbbing cock with her juices and he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching down with his right arm, he drew her leg up over his hip and positioned himself. Looking deeply into her eyes, he came home in one smooth move. And that's what it felt like to him, that he was where he belonged. It also felt so new and exciting and so damned good that he wasn't sure he would survive the experience. He could read the same feelings in Brennan's lust darkened eyes. Smiling at her, he smoothed her hair back and leaned down to kiss her tenderly as he began to move.

She fit him like a glove, so tight, hot and wet that he had to fight the urge to pound into her and release his rising orgasm. Her walls clenched around him with every measured thrust and withdrawal and his teeth clenched in an effort to hold onto his control. Brennan no longer had any control. Every fiber of her being was focused on the feelings generated by the slow thrusts of the hardness invading her body. She felt like she was going to burst into flames and burn herself out at any second, the throbbing need in her core almost unbearable, but she wanted more. She wanted Booth to be as out of control as she felt. Her hips thrust upward against him but he tightened his grip on her hip, bit his lip, clenched his jaw and slowed her back down. She was having none of that, though. Reaching up, she cupped his clenched jaw and turned his face toward her. The dark fire burning in his eyes as he gazed at her almost took her breath away. She smoothed her hand across his cheek.

"Just let go, Booth." He shook his head stubbornly and she smiled. "Booth," her voice broke on a moan and her throat arched as a thrust hit a particularly sensitive spot, "I want you to." He brought a hand up to smooth the hair away from her face, never breaking his smooth rhythm.

"Baby, I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I fuck you the way I want to." He saw her pupils dilate and felt her internal muscles clench tightly around him, his words obviously a huge turn on for her. Looking into her eyes, he saw how badly she wanted him to do just that and his control disappeared. He lifted her right leg to his shoulder and increased the depth of his thrusts, stilling to fight back his own orgasm. She was panting and writhing beneath him, each whimper almost sending him over the edge. Holding his position deep, deep inside her, he reached down between their bodies and found her clit, swollen and needy, stroking it firmly. She emitted a strangled scream and her hips jerked against him so hard that she actually lifted his pelvis a couple of inches, forcing him even deeper into her tightness. He completely lost control, pulling back and pounding into her, hard, deep and fast, while stroking her clit faster and faster. He needed to come so badly that he could taste it, but not before her. Suddenly, she arched against him screaming his name, her whole body tightening, clenching and unclenching around his cock and sending him over the edge, calling out her name.

They drifted back to reality cuddled together in the middle of his bed, him lying on his back with her tucked into his side, head on his chest. They had so many things to talk about, to work out but right now, nothing needed to be said. Right now they would just hold each other and savor what they had become and dream about what they would be in the future.


End file.
